Good Bye
by aussiebeck
Summary: The battle to defeat evil forever is about to begin. Will Ginny and harry ever see eachother once the war is over?or will the battle defeat them?


~Good Bye~  
By Bogan  
  
Ginny clung onto Harry's sleeve for dear life, begging him not to leave her for the war that was about to erupt outside. 'I love you so much Harry, can't you see that, I don't want to see you hurt... or worse,' Ginny exclaimed while crying.  
  
'I know love, but I have to go. Can't you see? This is my destiny, this is what I was born to do,' Harry said, trying to prise her fingers off his sleeve.  
  
'Then promise me Harry that you will come home to Hogwarts, to me,' pleaded Ginny.  
  
'I can't promise you that Ginny, I wish I could... but I can't,' Harry replied, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
Harry pulled Ginny into a hug and kissed her on the cheek, and then lightly on the lips.  
  
'I love you so much Ginny,' whispered Harry, a tear running down his cheek.  
  
'I have to go now,' Harry stated, as he stepped away from her. Ginny tried to speak, but her voice caught in her throat. She nodded, even though she didn't agree with him. He didn't belong out there in a battlefield; he belonged with her.  
  
'Goodbye Ginny,' Harry said, as he walked out the entrance to Hogwarts, to meet his enemy, his destiny.  
  
If he had turned around he would have seen Ginny sink to the floor with tears running down her face. Ron entered the room and found her in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
  
'Ginny what are you doing here? We've just been told to go to the Great Hall, where it's safe,' Ron said, looking panicked.  
  
'Harry's gone, Ron. He's gone and there's nothing I could do to help him,' mumbled Ginny, with tears still running down her face.  
  
'Come on Ginny' said Ron, while helping her to her feet. 'If you want to help Harry, go into the Hall and stay safe, that's what he would want you to do,' he said quietly, trying to comfort her.  
  
They walked quickly as they could to the Great Hall, Ginny trying to compose herself. Once they got there, they knocked on the large doors, which were locked for extra precaution. The harassed looking Head Boy opened the door, dragging them in.  
  
'Where have you to been? Don't you know it's not safe to be out in the halls while the fighting is about to start?' he said angrily, while slamming the doors and re-locking them.  
  
Ron and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione. All of a sudden, they heard loud explosion and screaming coming from outside. People started to cry; scared of the unknown and the consequences that they would face if the Professors and Harry happened to lose.  
  
The fighting continued through out the night. The house tables were put aside by the house elves and sleeping bags appeared. Everyone climbed into a sleeping bag, trying to block out the noise of the battle around them. This proved unsuccessful, as no one could sleep because of it, or the fact that they were scared of the outcome of this war.  
  
The noise for Ginny was unbearable. All she could think about was Harry, wondering if he was dead or alive. That night - to Ginny - seemed to take years to end. Emotions in the hall seemed to get worse as the time passed, many people crying, others showing a more supportive side and comforting them. But still, the battle continued...  
  
A new day was rising, and people were still awake. Suddenly an explosion - louder than any they'd heard through out the night - shook the very foundations of the castle.  
  
Ginny was startled by the noise; everyone in the hall didn't make a sound, listening for the next explosion. But it didn't come.  
  
Ginny waited for another five minutes, but there was nothing, nothing but still silence. People started to whisper to each other, discussing what could have happened in panicky voices. Ginny got out of her sleeping bag. Unable to take any more talk, she started walking towards the Entrance Hall.  
  
'Where do you think your going?' exclaimed Ron and Hermione at the same time. Ginny ignored them, continuing to walk. Once she reached the door, the Head Boy tried to stop her. Pushing him aside she took out her wand and pointed it towards the door. 'Alohomora,' Ginny yelled desperately.  
  
The doors opened immediately. Ignoring the cries of the people in the Great Hall, Ginny ran towards the Entrance. Once again Ginny had to open the doors with the unlocking spell. She pushed the huge doors open and gasped.  
  
Death and destruction was all she could see she. She desperately ran toward the nearest Medi-Wizard. 'What happened? Is it over? Who won?' Ginny asked hysterically. The Medi-Wizard turned around, rolling his eyes. 'The final battle is what happened, silly girl, and yes it's over and we did win,' he said rudely, turning back to the other Medi-Wizards and ordering them around. Ginny interrupted the Medi-Wizard once again, asking him desperately, 'Do you know if Harry Potter is alive and where he is?' 'Look can't you see I'm busy? Yes, the boy is alive, he's being looked at by Medi-Wizards in the tent near the lake,' answer the Medi-Wizard annoyingly.  
  
Ginny started running; she was running faster than she ever had before, her thoughts of Harry stronger than ever. 'Hey! All student's are supposed to be in the Great Hall, what are you doing out here?' another Medi-Wizard screamed as she passed him. Ginny ignored him and kept running towards the tent. As she continued, she discovered bodies of Death Eaters and Professors scattered over the ruins of the battlefield. There were also people that were being looked at by Medi-Wizards.  
  
She reached the tent and stopped, afraid of what she would see. She could hear the screaming of other injured people crying for their loved ones as she walked through the entrance. She walked from bed to bed, some of the people she recognized. Her eyes welled up as she spotted Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid; her tears ran silently down her face. She reached the last bed; a Medi-Wizard was bent over it, blocking the injured person from view. The Medi-Wizard moved away; it was Harry. 'Harry!' squealed Ginny and ran to his side. The Medi-Wizard grasped her shoulder, spinning her around. 'Who are you? What are you doing here? And do you know Mr. Potter personally?' Ginny looked from the Medi-Wizard to Harry and back again. 'My name is Ginny Weasley,' she replied in a small voice. The man gave her a small smile she was not expecting. 'Well, that explains it, he's been asking for you as soon as we got to him,' he said.  
  
'Is he going to be alright?' asked Ginny  
  
'In time he should be. He has six broken ribs, his left arm is broken and he has broken both his legs. He is also pretty tired from the battle. He should wake soon though; stay here with him,' the man said, turning around to help the person in another bed.  
  
Ginny was watching everything happening around her while waiting for Harry to wake.  
  
'Ginny' whispered Harry as his eyes opened slowly.  
  
'Harry, its ok I'm here now,' Ginny said quietly, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
'It's over Ginny,' Harry said softly, 'it's finally over, and I'm never going to leave you like that again,' Harry mumbled, his eyes starting to close.  
  
'Sleep Harry, you defeated the most evil wizard alive, you need to rest.'  
  
'Looks like you're stuck with me now,' mumbled Harry with a small smile on his face.  
  
'I wouldn't have it any other way' answered Ginny. 


End file.
